Chief
| tribes = | place = 9/16 | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 18 }} Chief is a contestant from . The ultimate underdog of the season, Chief found himself in an undesirable situation as he attended nearly every Tribal Council before the merge. At the merge, he had no allies to walk on and he became the first member of the jury. He did, however, win the Fan Favorite Award for his optimistic attitude. Profile Name (Age): Chief (23) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Electrician Strategy coming into SURVIVOR, Biggest Strength & Weakness, & Why will you survive SURVIVOR: (answer to all questions) My strategy is to use my biggest strength which is also why I’ll survive survivor. I’m social af. People tend to like me. So my strategy is to use my social prowess to build enough relationships to map out a path to the end. My social game and vision are my biggest strengths. What comes with that is my biggest weakness— a tendency to get ahead of myself. Once I see a path to the end I tend to go all in on it, which has cost me some ORGs in the past. Drink of choice: Beer— Fat tire, Heineken. Better than both of those however is the best bang for your buck money can buy— NATURAL LIGHT Survivor Chief started on the Chardee tribe where there was an obvious age divide. He teamed up with the other "older" players; Brad and Kiki. He also grew pretty close to Collusion. Chief was very well-liked on his tribe as both Lavina and Lynx felt very close to him as well. At first, Chief's plan was to pick off the younger players he was not close with, such La'Marcus and Elise, but Kiki was jumping the shark. She started targeting someone her age, Collusion, and when Chief fought back, Kiki suggested Lavina, someone else Chief was close with. He decided she was playing too hard and voted her out. Chief then found the Chardee Hidden Immunity Idol. After a Tribe Switch, Chief continued to lose. He was the only original Chardee member to swap to the New Chardee tribe. He was joined by three of the opposing tribes members; Bread, Denver, and Tom T.. Denver and Tom T. did not really get along and they told this to Chief, he was skeptical. Bread made up a lie and told Chief that those two were actually friends in hopes of getting Chief to flush an idol if he had one. Chief ended up playing his idol, but it negating zero votes and everyone unanimously voted for Tom T, sending him home. Chief then caught a break by finally winning an Immunity Challenge. At the merge, Chief was still on the bottom. He tried to go back with his old tribemates Brad and Collusion, but Collusion had flipped and Brad had gone inactive, leaving Chief all alone. He tried relying on his relationship with Bread from the swapped tribe to get by. Bread managed to get Chief a few more days as the tribe voted out Denver instead. Chief knew he had limited time, so he made an alliance that included Booboo, the player running the game, so that he could tell people about it and make them consider flipping on Booboo, but to no avail. It was his time to go and the whole tribe voted him out making him the first member of the jury. Voting History In Episode 5, Chief used a Hidden Immunity Idol, but did not negate any votes against him. Trivia * Chief is the only contestant to remain on Chardee through the Tribe Switch. * Chief went the longest without winning a challenge of any contestant in . * Chief is the only member of Frank to have never been a member of MacDennis. * Chief was invited back for , but declined the offer. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Philadelphia Contestants Category:Philadelphia Jury Members Category:Chardee Tribe Category:Frank Tribe Category:9th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:Survivor: Philadelphia